Comfort
by charming-notion
Summary: Girl Talk. Adultery. Death. AU - set between Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows.   SnapexBellatrix  One Shot    Please R


Bellatrix sat lazily on her bed, absent-mindedly shooing blocking spells at the row of old cans that sat on her dresser. She was bored. What with Draco at school, Lucius and Rodolphus on amission, and Barty in Azkaban, the only interesting people around were Narcissa and the Dark Lord. _And Snape_ she thought as she sent a can flying through the room, almost hitting whoever just walked throught the door. Bella turned.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I have. But since this is my house, I thought it's bee alright."

"Oh. Hi Cissy."

Narcissa cringed at the childish nickname, which her sister insited on using, even know that they were well into their forties. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Bellatrix was dripping with sarcasm.

"Just seeing what you're up to. I see you're just as lonely as I am."

Bella sat up straight and snorted. " Oh please. I'm just bored."

"You don't miss Rod?"

Bella scoffed again."No."

"Not even – at night?" Narcissa's voice went low, and she blushed at the thought.

Bellatrix laughed outright at her sister. " Not hardly."

Narcissa regained composure. " I miss Lucius something fierce. And with Draco and school…..you really don't miss him? At all?"

Bella stood up and steadied the remaining cans on her dresser. "No. I have other ways of – playing at night." She laughed at her sister's sharp breath. "Not like that."

Narcissa gasped. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" She was baiting. Bellatrix had always been good at mind games.

Narcissa stuttered. " Uh- Bella – I don't think we should be having this conversation! You _cheat_ on your husband!"

Bellatrix shrugged of the accusation with a flippant twirl of her wand. "And he has run around on me since we were at Hogwarts. No harm, no foul."

"You mean….he knows? What if you – get pregnant with someone else's child?"

Bellatrix laughed again. " That's not going to happen."

Narcissa sang into the large wing-back chair that sat facing the fireplace. " It could."

"No, it can't. Remember when You were in 5th year, and I told you about that hex?"

"Yes. You didn't!"

"I did. 6th year at school. Never took it off."

Narcissa almost jumped out of the chair. "So the rumours are true?"

"What rumours?"

"That you were – loose?"

Bella laughed again. " Oh, Cissy. I think it's pretty much common knowledge that my wedding to Rod was not a white one.

Narcissa flashed in anger, her imperial attitude in full force. "What about the family name? The family like?"

"Your sister ruined the family line when she married that bloody muggle. And, you have Draco."

"And Dora." Narcissa's voice got smaller.

Bella rushed to her sister and pushed her down in the chair. " Don't you _ever_ mention that fucking mudblood's name in my presence _again_."

Narcissa knew enough to not push Bella's temper. After all, Bellatrix had several years experience on her. "I think I should be going. Night Bella." And she apparated out of the room.

Even though teasing her sister and denouncing her niece were some of Bella's favorite pastimes, she was still bored. She sat on her bed for a while before apparating into Snape's room.

As usual, Snape was at his desk, working, when the unmistakable form of Bellatrix Lestrange landed sprawled across his deak. He looked up from his parchment and smirked.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to come to me."

"Shut it _Snivellus_. Cissy is lonely, so she came to bother me."

He shifted back in his chair. " I see."

Bellatrix crawled over the desk and nipped the hsell of his ear. " I figured this would be much more – amusing."

Snape moan as she continued he ministrations to his hear, slowly working her way down his jaw and neck. He knew resistance was futile, that she would only put him under the Imperious Curse if her resisted, and he wanted to mentally present for this. She unbuttoned his collar, and started biting the juncture of his neck and shoulder. " Hungry are we, Bella?" She pushed him down, removing the rest of his robes. " Yes. Only hope you can handle this, Snape." She said as she kissed down his chest, making him groan.

This is what it was always like. Even when Rodolphus was around. She would come to him, never the other way around. The had an arrangement. Soon, Snape had turned the tables. He sat up in the chair, placing Bellatrix on his desk. With a flick of his wand, she was completely naked. They both liked it that way – the less fore play, the better. He inched toward her, bracing his hands on her thighs as he inserted his tongue into her hot core, making her moan in pleasure.

He hit all the right spots, because soon, she was writing and bucking above him, screaming his name. He rose from her, and before she could do anything else, he entered her, roughly and fast. She gasped in pain, and began rocking her hips against his, setting the rhythm. They were both almost at the breaking point when the marks on their left forearms started burning. "FUCK!" Bella yelled out, half in pleasure, half in exasperation that the Dark Lord wanted the _now_.

She fumbled around the table for her wand, and instantly, she and snape were both dressed. They held hands and apparated to the Dark Lord's side, fully aware that they looked flushed and disheveled. Not that any of the others would care. They reached the Dark Lord's side, first as always.

Bellatrix went to him first and bowed. "My Lord."

Snape was next. "Sir."

The Dark Lord looked at them ,and flashed what passed as a smile at them. He knew everything that went on in Malfoy Manor, including those who were unfaithful to their spouses, and his cause.

When all his followers were present, The Dark Lord motioned for Narcissa and Bellatrix to come forward.

"Ladies. I have some tragic news. This afternoon, your husbands died most heroically in my

service. "

Narcissa was speechless, she blanched and wished Draco was there. In lieu of him to hold on to, she clamped to Bellatrix.

Bella showed no emotion. " How did it happen, My Lord?"

"A duel. With three wayward members of the resistance."

Bellatric flashed in anger. "You mean that mudblood bitch, that blood-traitor ginger, and Harry-fucking-Potter?" She drew her wand, ready to apparate and kill them all. Her husband, being killed by such trash. And _children_ no less.

"Silence, Bellatrix. That is all. I suggest you and Narcissa go. Arrangements will be made for the

funerals, and Draco will be summoned here directly. Severus, I entrust those tasks to you."

Snape bowed. "My Lord."

Narcissa and Bellatrix apparated together to Narcissa's room. Bellatrix was useless in any kind of emotional situation, especially now that she was glad Rodolphus was dead. Narcissa sat in a ball on the bed, crying. She looked up to her sister.

"Aren't you even a little sad?"

"No."

"But he was your _husband_ Bella! There must have been something there!"

Bella smirked. " Well, the sex was great."

"Bella!"

"What? It was. I just can't believe he and Lucius were stupid enough to get themselves killed by

three mudblood brats."

"My husband died an honorable death! And so did yours! Bella! Why are you so – so,

nonchalant about this And you aren't even _crying!_"

"Whats to cry about? Besides, why are you even that upset?"

"I've been with Lucius for twenty years! He's the father of my son, Bella." She broke down crying on the bed again. " I don't understand why you're so nonchalant about this, Bella."

"Because, Cissy, I don't give a damn. Good night."

Instead of apparating back into Snapes room, she made her way up the massive marble staircase. Fortunately, his door was unlocked. Even if it wasn't, she would have made her way in. She stood in the doorway for a minute before pouring herself some wine from his side board and draping herself across his large desk chair.

"You seem chipper for a woman so recently widowed." Snape smiled at her mockingly.

"Oh please. We both know this was coming. I just wished it wasn't at the hands of those fucking

mudbloods and Harry-fucking-Potter."

Snape bristled at that. Even though he and Harry had their differences, he still wanted to protect him. And his friends. "They died in the service of the Dark Lord."

"Why so serious, Snape. Surely you can't miss them."

"No."

She slinked over to him, pressing her chest against his. "We can remove that silencing spell from this room now. Rodolphus won't be hearing us in hell." She kissed his neck, eliciting a moan from him. She raked her long fingernails over his arms, and he wrapped them around her drawing her closer.

Snape didn't love her. He didn't even like her. In fact, he loathed her. Her pure-blood obsession, they way she _always_ had to be in control, her fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord. No. He didn't love her. But he loved they way she kissed him, they way they shared a dirty little secret (well, not so dirty anymore, since she was technically single) and he relaly loved the way she would just apparate to him when her whim struck.

Snape picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. "What do you want, little Bella Black?" He teased her.

"I want you to fuck me."

"What was that?" He was baiting her now.

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me."

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on her lips. She bit his lower lip, drawing blood. He entered her roughly, picking up where they left off before. She screamed his name for the whole house to hear as she reached her peak.

They lay there, exhausted. Bellatrix did something she had never done before: she curled up into his chest and kissed him, almost tenderly, on the lips. Then she wound her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. " Thank you, Severus."

Snape just held her. He knew that this was her way of mourning, of releasing her tension. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep. "You're welcome, Bella."


End file.
